1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to illumination devices and methods, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to structures and methods for enhancing the aesthetic features of lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps of various different sizes and configurations are commonly used to enhance the aesthetic appearance of a space, as well as to provide light. Such lamps often have various different types of ornamentation. Sometimes ornamentation is provided on the lamp itself, whereas in other situations, ornamentation may be provided as part of the lamp shade. In most cases, the ornamentation is fixed to the lamp such that the appearance of the lamp is constant. However, it is often desirable to alter the decor of a space. For example, it may be desirable to alter the decor of a space to correspond with different occasions, holidays, or seasons. Moreover, it may be desirable to alter colors of the lamp to correspond to different furnishings.
It would be an advantage to provide an illumination system that allows the appearance of a lamp to be altered to correspond with different settings or occasions without completely replacing the lamp. Moreover, it would be an advantage to provide a method and system for providing custom arranged decorations for a lamp.
The prior lamp devices are characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.